epic_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon
Dungeons allow you to progress to the next area by defeating a dragon with a partner who is in the same area as you. Every dungeon has different commands that you can use to defeat the boss. By defeating the dragon, you will unlock new commands and enemies that you can fight in hunts and adventures. You can not do a dungeon with someone who is either in a higher or lower area than you. Update: Now you can enter dungeons with up to 4 players! Please note that if you enter with 3 or 4 players, the dragon's health will increase by +50%: 2 = 100%, 3 = 150%, 4 = 200%. Dungeon Time is 2.5-minute per player How to Fight a Dragon: When you enter a dungeon, you will be presented with commands that you can utilize to beat the boss. There are 3 commands that do not change: Bite, Stab, and Power. These 3 commands do damage based on your attack. For almost every dungeon, it is best to always use power attacks until you get to a point where you can finish the boss off with bite attacks. Calculate how much damage your power/bite attacks do so that you know how many hits/turns you will need to finish a boss off. Sometimes you can just use bite attacks if you are over geared enough to ensure a guaranteed victory. Generally, you will never use the stab attack. Depending on your defense in dungeons 4, 5, and 6, you can just use heal spell every other turn and slowly whittle down the bosses. Please keep in mind that dungeons have a time limit of 2.5mins per player (therefore up to 10 min max with four player dungeons.) Dungeon 1: Ancient Dragon Health: 50 hp per player Reward: ~20,000 coins Commands: * BITE - 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB - 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT Dungeon 2: The Too Ancient Dragon' Health: 225 hp per player Reward: ~30,000 coins Commands: * BITE - 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB - 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT * EPIC PUNCH - 5% chance | 4000% AT '''''Dungeon 3: The Ancientest Dragon Health: 425 hp per player Reward: ~25,000 coins Commands: * BITE - 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB - 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT * EPIC PUNCH - 5% chance | 4000% AT Dungeon 4: The just purple Dragon Health: 625hp per player Reward: ~60,000 coins Commands: * BITE - 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB - 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT * HEALING SPELL - 90% chance | 20% HP Dungeon 5: The huh idk Dragon Health: 1,500 hp per player Reward: ~90,000 coins Commands: * BITE- 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB- 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT * HEALING SPELL - 90% chance | 20% HP Dungeon 6: The xd Dragon ' Health: 2,500 hp per player Reward: ~80,000 coins Commands: * BITE - 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB - 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT * HEALING SPELL - 90% chance | 20% HP ' Dungeon 7: The 4nC13nT Dragon Health: 4,000 hp per player Reward: ~135,000 coins Commands: * BITE - 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB - 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT * DODGE - 50% chance | 150% AT Dungeon 8: The meme Dragon Health: 6,000 hp per player Damage: ~280 Reward: 150,000 coins Commands: * BITE - 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB - 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT * DODGE - 50% chance | 150% AT ' '''''Dungeon 9: The OwO Dragon Health: 15,000 hp per player Reward: 150,000 coins Commands:'' * BITE - 100% chance | 120% AT * STAB - 70% chance | 200% AT * POWER - 40% chance | 400% AT * DODGE - 50% chance | 150% AT Gear and Stats Each dungeon will require you to have different stats, in this chart you will be able to find how much stats you will need to defeat the dungeon you are facing. Strategy Dungeons Starting from Dungeon 10, Dungeons move from pure stat fights to a bit more strategy. below are the links to the pages explaining each dungeon in detail. * Dungeon 10 : EDGY Dragon, Set HP for players, and based around Edgy Equipment charging and teamwork strategy. * Dungeon 11: ULTRA-EDGY Dragon, first solo dungeon available after 1 Time Travel. Based around movement, HP and Attack. * Dungeon 12: OMEGA Dragon, second solo dungeon available after 3 Time Travels. Based around movement, HP and collecting 10 orbs. * Dungeon 13: ULTRA-OMEGA Dragon, third solo dungeon available after 5 Time Travels. Puzzle based dungeon with a side of EPIC RPG trivia. * Dungeon 14: GODLY Dragon, fourth solo dungeon available after 10 Time Travels. Based around movement. Category:Commands Category:Mechanics